


A minor detail

by Keenir



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, just to recap, not only are we going into the Daemonfeuer's lair, we don't have any plan, can't use a gun, and you're asking a Blutbad to rescue a redhead?"</p><p>Missing scene to:  <span class="u">Plumed Serpent</span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A minor detail

As they made their way towards the lair, with Monroe driving them, and shortly after Nick hadn't answered the question of what the plan was - Monroe asked it: "Anything I need to be careful of?"

"You mean besides the fire-breathing Wesen?" Nick asked.

"No, I mean... This Juliette, whom as I've said, I'm cool with only meeting tonight, was she wearing a scarlet teddy when she was taken?"

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Seriously?"

"Is this because I found you ogling one of the Daemonfleurs when she was half-naked and eating fire?"

"No. Maybe a little, no, definately not. You really forgot, didn't you?" Monroe asked.

"I'm sure I didn't," Nick said.

"So, just to recap, not only are we going into the Daemonfeuer's lair, we don't have any plan, can't use a gun, and you're asking a Blutbad to rescue a redhead?"

"Oh. That. Look, if there was any other way -- Wait a minute, maybe there's no problem."

"Dude, it doesn't matter if she's a bottle redhead or not," Monroe said. "Found that out in college."

"And we'll talk about that later. But lairs aren't well-lit. So your sensitivity to red might not kick in...right?" Nick asked, trying to remember if Juliette had been wearing any red clothes today.

"I suppose. And I've been working on my self-control. You know, since that whole fiasco with my old girlfriend and the..." _the Pig._

Nick nodded. "Glad to hear it. Look, I'll deal with the Daemonfeuers. You just get Juliette out of there, make sure she's safe - and after that, I don't care what you do; run back in the lair, climb a tree, go wee wee wee all the way home."

"That's just hurtful," Monroe said.

"There's the lair," Nick said, as it came into view.

**Author's Note:**

> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Spoilers for: "Pilot" & "The Three Wolves" & "Plumed Serpent".  
> warning: Monroe's trying to channel Jayne (Firefly)


End file.
